


The King and His Guard

by theanonymouslibrarians



Category: Hiccup Series - All Media Types, Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Moments in the life of the King of the Wilderwest and his most loyal guard. Spoilers and canon divergence from How to Betray a Dragon's Hero.





	The King and His Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the series’ characters. I know Snotlout dies in How to Betray a Dragon’s Hero, and I agree that the canonical character arc has a certain poeticness to it, but I need at least one au where he doesn’t die, and as there’s not one already (hint, hint) I’m going to write one.

  


“You’re being an idiot.” Snotlout growled for the third time. 

“Show some respect!” Fishlegs snapped. “Hiccup’s the king, now.” In truth, Fishlegs had been thinking that Hiccup was being a bit dim, as well. But it was one thing for him to say his best friend was an idiot and another for Snotlout to say it. Fishlegs and Snotlout had never quite warmed to each other, despite over 10 years of being more or less allies. 

“Oh,” Snotlout gasped in a mocking tone, “I forgot that! What I should have said was, ’You’re being an idiot, your highness.’” 

Hiccup didn’t chastise his cousin. A king had to demand some respect when surrounded by courtiers. But Hiccup felt that bristling at every insult a friend gave in private would only ensure that he could never truly trust others to tell him their true opinion. Snotlout would never lose his...candid manner, but he saved his questions and insults for when he and Hiccup were alone. Or at least in the company of friends and family. 

“Camicazi is my wife!” Hiccup replied. “I need to rescue her!” 

“Agreed!” Snotlout said. “So, send out a war party! Or at least group. There are hundreds of Roman soldiers in that fort and three...I’m sorry, _one_ warrior and two pipsqueaks don’t stand a chance.” 

Hiccup sighed. “I told you, Snotlout. If the Romans see a large party of vikings outside their gates, they’ll put a knife to Camicazi’s throat and either kill her or demand our surrender. But three vikings who know the area like the back of their hands might be able to slip in unnocticed.” 

There was a pause, and Hiccup knew that Snotlout was thinking the plan through. “I still don’t like it. You’re the king and- AHH!” 

Hiccup’s cousin gave the loudest yell he’d probably ever made as something fell from the trees above them, directly in the middle of their group. All three of the warriors reached for their swords, then relaxed. 

“What are _you_ three doing here?” The newcomer asked, with a slight tilt of her head. 

“Camicazi...” Hiccup murmurred, and darted forward to embrace her. 

“We...we _were_ c-coming to rescue you!” Fishlegs stammered, still in shock at her sudden appearance. 

“Rescue me?” The Queen of the Wilderwest laughed. “Why would you think you needed to do that? You can’t keep a Bog Burglar under lock and key!” 

  



End file.
